


Don't

by Fuck_u_up



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_u_up/pseuds/Fuck_u_up
Summary: "Don't", Mickey's voice was hoarse but full of pain"Don't what"Ian is heading off to the army and stops by the Milkovich's the only difference? Mickey says more.





	Don't

"Don't", Mickey's voice was hoarse but full of pain, the pain that he felt from only thinking about Ian leaving for the army.

Ian turn his head around slowly, giving nothing but eyes full of the pain it caused him to see Mickey like this but he needed to know that Mickey cared enough about him so the redhead continued with showing no emotion towards Mickey

"Don't what", it wasn't a question but an invitation from the Gallagher.

Mickey stood there not knowing what to say, his head was buzzing with what he wanted and needed to say however his mouth was shut and quiet. The South side thug just gulped hoping that Ian would understand that he needed him here, with him.

Ian gave a weak nod, disappointment along with it but there was no surprise. The boy turned his back to the broken hearted Mickey before beginning to talk to Mandy who had just arrived with what Ian had asked for.

Mickey couldn't bother to listen to their conversation but refused to display any emotions until Ian was out of the house. Soon he heard the front shut before facing his bedroom wall. Tears began to form but Mickey was a Milkovich and sure as hell wasn't going to allow himself to cry over some fucking Gallagher. He quickly wiped them away before his eyes got puffy or tear stains formed.

Mickey could feel someone behind him and gave a quick turn of his head only to notice it was his sister, Mandy looming behind him. 

"What the Fuck do you want", Mickey made sure not to show his face for fear it was red over crying and did his best to control his voice however his efforts meant nothing.

"Really that's all your gonna say to him", Mandy's voice was strong and full of disgust as well as anger.

Her brother however was stunned by his sister's reaction. How did she know? How long has she known? Did that prick Ian tell her? Did she hear their conversation.

Mandy showed no empathy towards her brother and continued, "You're a fucking pussy" she spat out, with that she left her brother to wallow in self pity.

Mickey replayed the scenario over and over again in his head until he began to spiral. He kept on thinking what he could of said no, what he _should_ have said. The possibilities and the memory began to eat away at him. Suddenly Mickey shot up and paced around his room. There was only one way he could keep that red head from leaving. He hated that this was the only way, he hated that he cared this much about some stupid Gallagher. Mickey stormed out of his room only to be questioned by a still pissed Mandy

"Where the Fuck are you going?"

"Out", Mickey grunted before shutting the front door.

Mickey was still cursing himself for even thinking about doing this but before he knew he had made to where the bus was. There he was about to board and disappear for who knows how long, this was Mickey's last chance to keep him here. Before he could stop himself Mickey Blurted Ian's name

"Ian!"

This time the shock layed on Ian's face as he turned around to see Mickey Milkovich. The boy that couldn't muster more than a weak 'Don't' a few minutes ago was now calling out his name, however Ian wanted to stay strong so he just said one word.

"What" 

'What' it was something Mickey didn't know the anwser to, in reality Mickey had no clue what he was doing here. His mind was no longer in control it was now his mouth and it sure as hell began to run.

"Don't go, please"

Ian walked down from the steps of the bus and near Mickey, at this stage most of people on the bus and in line for it were watching and waiting for the story to unfold. Mickey took Ian's silence as an invitation to continue 

"Please just stay here, i um i-i n-need you", Mickey's voice was shakey but he felt a weight off his shoulders.

Ian dropped his gear as soon as Mickey finished he couldn't believe that Mickey Milkovich, the homophobic homosexual told Ian he needed him. All Ian could do was nod, this time it was full of surprise and joy. 

Mickey was hating how awkward it was it, a bus load of people gawking at them and it was about to get a hell of a lot more awkward. Mickey walked over to Ian making the gap between them only a inch. He could feel Ian's breath on him, Mickey shut his eyes and closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against Ian's. Jeers erupted from the bus which Mickey responded by putting up the middle finger to them.

Ian stopped the kiss only to look into his lover's eyes. He loved him so fucking much.

 "Lets head back to my place", Ian laughed

"Better than mine", Mickey responded

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you are like me and are Gallavich trash go follow my Tumblr.


End file.
